Galadrian Host
Defines a victim of a galadrian parasitic takeover. The core / galadrian molecules inside of bloodstream allow the host to change their appearance to a fully galadrian form (take appearance of a galadrian) / half galadrian form (host's normal body resembles that of a galadrian). These beings, (mostly kartian) are searched to be destroyed, as they pose a threat to all living around them. History The first galadrian hosts came during the Galadrian Invasions of Kartia, as the dying galadrians tried taking over other races to survive. They either implanted their cores into the bodies of the victims (making them full galadrian hosts), or transfered themselves through exploding in close proximity to the poor soul (making them half galadrian)(NOTE: the explosion must be non lethal, in other words the galadrian is of a smaller class, or drained of metal). The hosts then are either killed upon being discovered, or are forced into self exile, where they become insane and lose selfcontrol, allowing the galadrian to take over the body. The body is then either kept to infiltrate places, or incinerated, leaving just the full galadrian form. After the Destruction of Galadria, their numbers were decreaing rapidly. Types There are three types of a galadrian host: # Full galadrian host: The host gets the ability to take on the form of a galadrian. They are the same as normal galadrians except more inadequate at using the form properly, often lacking speed and multitasking a galadrian would have. They have the qualities that a galadrian lacks, however, those being the instinct of selfpreservation, less arrogant and more defencive style of fighting. # Half galadrian host: The host gets the ability to change their form to that of a partly galadrian, their hair being turned into fire as well as their skin getting a shade of grey. Their main abilities are pyrokinesis and manipulation of their own gravity, much like of a galadrian, but on a lower scale. # Fully assimilated host: '''The host has been a one for enough time to fully assimilate with the galadrian core / molecules. The DNA gets rewritten, with the half galadrian abilities showing while in normal self. The host can access both forms. Usually is achieved by dampening the galadrian conscience or getting rid of it alltogether, as by that point in the vast majority of cases the galadrian takes over the body earlier than this. Despite the galadrian hosts having a conscience to begin with, having it is not crucial to turning galadrian. The host may lose the galadrian conscience and still be able to transform. Upon dying full galadrian hosts, as well as those who reached assimilated state, explode. Half galadrian hosts, even assimilated, are left there in the state they died in. Appearance Most galadrian hosts share same features. In the normal form they look the same for the first several years, after, their skin starts becoming paler. Their bodies make increased amounts of heat with time. The victim does not appear to age after becoming a galadrian host. They are also bound to live forever / until the galadrian takes over the body. They also cannot age, keeping that same features as when they were turned into hosts for the rest of their life. Full galadrian host has a shard-like piece of metal sticking out of their body. They transform into a complete pure galadrian. Half galadrian host does not have any outstanding features about them normally, though their hair does light up on fire when they turn into a galadrian version of themselves. Their skin tone also appears paler. Assimilated galadrian hosts look very much like half galadrian form, except they lack the burning hair. Mental state Galadrian hosts generally gain a more pessimistic outlook on the world. Due to self exilement many of them feel alone, which causes them to lose control over time to the galadrian conscience. The host may wrestle for control right afterwards but usually when it happens again they cannot take back control next time the galadrian takes over. Their normal selves become more irritable and emotionally unstable right after, though with proper meditation and selfcontrol they can react to stressful situations calmly. Anger can provoke a spontaneous transformation into the galadrian form. Their galadrian state makes them seem angry, but that can be changed as well with proper selfcontrol. The negative emotions in this form are more accentuated. The galadrian conscience is there whispering in the minds of the hosts with ideas of massmurder and pointing out negative traits of others, painting a new picture of the person: pathetic, unimportant, annoying, inadequate and other. In times of need it will provide tips on how to survive certain encounters, as if the host died, the galadrian would die with them. It also tempts the host to turn into the fire state more frequently, which causes the host to lose control over their mind which gives the galadrian a chance to wrestle for it. Sometimes they think of themselves as some gods better than others, though that is one of the signs that they will soon lose their mind. Even though they try, any suicidal attempts are stopped by the galadrian conscience. Abilities Galadrian hosts possess similar abilities as galadrians, but less effective than theirs. While full galadrian hosts usually use metal manipulating abilities the pure galadrians have, half galadrians end up having better skills at pyrokinesis, and resort to burning down opponents rather than mutilating them like a galadrian would. Half galadrians use fire to fight, which is created from focusing the heat of their galadrian bodies into whatever they want. With more skill, the more advanced their abilities could become. Their ability to manipulate gravity is limited too. Full galadrians resort to manipulating metal into shapes like various weapons. They too have pyrokinesis but they mostly go straight into the fight. They are able to fly in the form with the addition of spacefaring. Assimilated galadrians usually stick to whatever they are more used to, pyrokinetic half galadrian form or metal full galadrian. Their normal self is also capable of pyrokinesis and flight through gravity manipulation, but to a much lesser extent that half galadrian form. If a host was to break a bone, it would be restored at a faster rate as well as get much harder to break again due to being made of metal at the point where it was broken. Fire classification As with galadrians, the heat of fire of a galadrian host can change as well the more heated up they get, which are named after star types. * '''Red Dwarf: '''The most common one, as it is the starting temperature of the form. The armor with this fire is the most tough. The fire is chaotic, unfocused, as it does not require it to be maintained. * '''Yellow Dwarf: The heat is on the border of melting metal armor for full galadrian hosts, it increases their speed and reflexes. Half galadrian fire abilities are ever more destructive. The fire is even more chaotic than that of a red dwarf. * White Dwarf: At this rate the armor is melting for full galadrians, making them very vulnurable and unstable. There is no reason for full galadrians to heat up any further as that would mean clear death to them, unless they get better at pyrokinesis which is not what they usually do. Half galadrians must focus the fire, or else their body will start failing, but they have an easier time with it as they are better at pyrokinesis than a full galadrian. * Blue Dwarf: Rarely achieved heat by half galadrian hosts. Requires tremendous amounts of focus. The pyrokinetic abilities annihilate opponents, but the host feels great fatigue right after changing back to normal, if they are able to keep that focus and not die. If the host fails, the fire melts their entire body from within, killing them instantly. If the host keeps focus, their fire appears calm, harmonius, while reaching ever higher than usual. *- half galadrian only Weaknesses * Cold: Just like most galadrians one of their weaknesses is cold. They would pass on cold drinks, foods and baths in favor of hot ones. Cold generally slows them down in normal state, while the galadrian form works much better in that cold. Anything colder than -50'°'''C will start affecting the galadrian form up to freezing it alltogether. * '''Electricity:' The high amount of metal in their bodies makes a great conduit, which helps electric shocks to turn them unconscious almost instantly. Even small electrical shocks can knock them down. This does not apply to full galadrian forms. *'Extinguishing (Half Galadrians Only):' Extinguishing the flame of a half galadrian can force them out of the form, making them unable to turn back for a while. If the host mainly used pyrokinesis for fighting, they are practically disarmed. Cure There is no definite cure to this. The full galadrian host may have the shard taken out of them in the early months, but 9 times out of 10 it would make them half galadrian hosts. Upon having the shard for too long it takes roots inside of the body. Half galadrian hosts have chemical compounds that are difficult to trace, and therefore hard to eliminate from the body. The only thing that can ease the life of the host is dampening or completely eliminating the conscience of the galadrian entirely. The host keeps the ability to turn galadrian as well as all the changes to their physiology. All the future changes to the body as well as complete assimilated state will still occur. Trivia * The host experiences a rather unusual liking of lemons. * The host loses the ability to reproduce and have children.